Pesadelo e Conforto
by Hermione Burkhardt
Summary: Sumário : (SPOILER DO EPISÓDIO 5X04-MAIDEN QUEST) O que acontece logo depois que Nick encontra Trubel e a leva para a nova casa dele ?


_Eu : Sim, amores, voltei ! Eu sei, eu sei que eu prometi que minha próxima fanfic seria uma fic Nick/Adalind... Boas notícias ? Tou começando a escrever essa fic ! Mas... desde que vimos no ep 5x04 aquela cena fantástica do reencontro de Nick e Trubel(e, de novo, David e Jacque arrasando na atuação ! ), eu TINHA que escrever o que eu acho que vai acontecer logo depois que Nick encontra nossa garota !_

 _Nick : E...lá vai ela de novo... Mione começando de novo a ficar histérica comigo e com a Trubel juntos...*irônico*E desde que você não me coloque beijando a Adalind...*revira os olhos*_

 _Eu : Calado, detetive ! Sorte sua que não matei nem você e nem a Trubel na minha fic anterior ! Mas... você me deu um boa ideia !...*soca o braço de Nick*_

 _Nick: Eu e minha boca grande *murmura* Tou de olho em você, garota !_

 _Eu : É melhor eu começar a escrever a fic logo, sabe..._

 _Nick : Finalmente !_

 _Eu : *rosno*_

 _ **Nota : Okay galera, a fic vai começar agora ! Sejam legais, okay ? E espero reviews ^^**_

 _ **Aviso : Grimm não me pertence *choro histérico* . Só estou escrevendo isso aqui por diversão.**_

 _ **Sumário : (SPOILER DO EPISÓDIO 5X04-MAIDEN QUEST) O que acontece logo depois que Nick encontra Trubel e a leva para a nova casa dele ?**_

Pesadelo e conforto

Depois que Nick escutou um barulho vindo de fora, ele logo congelou. E essa agora ? Imediatamente, ele pensou logo na segurança de Adalind e do bebê.- Segura o Kelly pra mim ? Volto em dois minutos.-Nick pediu para Adalind, passando o bebê para ela e pegando logo sua arma e um bastão. Vai saber o que ele iria encontrar... Nick abriu a porta do andar de cima, cautelosamente e... nada... Mas quando ele olhou para baixo e viu uma moto caída perto de sua porta, Nick sentiu uma coisa um pouco ruim, como se seu coração estivesse sido esmagado...

-Trubel.-Ele disse a si mesmo, descendo as escadas correndo e indo para a porta da entrada. Sim, lá estava a moto caída perto da calçada, mas cadê Trubel ? Foi quando ele ouviu alguém ofegar. Merda !, Nick pensou, imediatamente tirando a arma do cinto, mas logo ele se acalmou ao ver que era Trubel. Mas o que diabos tinham feito com ela ?

Seja quem for, pensar que estiveram machucando feio sua melhor amiga, que era quase uma irmã mais nova para ele, fez com que o Grimm ficasse mais vingativo do que nunca.- Trubel ?!- Nick perguntou, confuso. Mas ele não teve tempo para qualquer outra reação, a não ser carregar Trubel no colo, já que a garota parecia que teve um colapso e teve que se apoiar em Nick para não cair. Sem pensar duas vezes, Nick voltara, agora carregando Trubel.

-Adalind, abre a porta, sou eu !- Nick gritara, do lado de fora, já que ele não podia bater na porta porque estava carregando uma jovem Grimm e sua melhor amiga, que agora estava desacordada.-Ai meu Deus, Nick ! O que aconteceu com ela ?!-Adalind perguntou a Nick, assustada, assim que ela abriu a porta(Kelly tinha finalmente adormecido) e Nick entrou, com Trubel no colo.-Eu não sei, mas aposto como foi coisa de quem estava com ela.-Nick disse, nervoso, colocando Trubel delicadamente em sua cama.''Agora é esperar ela acordar.''Nick pensou consigo mesmo, soltando um suspiro de cansaço e preocupação.

Alguns minutos depois, enquanto Adalind estava fazendo a comida de Kelly, com a ajuda de Nick, Trubel acordou de repente, ofegante e viu que estava cheia de curativos : a barriga dela estava enfaixada, tinha dois curativos no rosto, um curativo na testa e uma perna enfaixada.

Onde ela estava ?Mas ao ver Nick, Trubel podia respirar e ficar mais calma de novo.-Trubel ! Pensei que nunca mais ia acordar de novo, garota !-Nick disse a Trubel, depois de tampar uma panela e ir correndo abraçar a garota, com muito cuidado, por causa dos curativos.-É ótimo te ver de novo também, Nick ! Achei que nunca mais ia te ver de novo !-Trubel disse, com a voz fraca, abraçando Nick de volta, enterrando o rosto dela no ombro dele.

\- Quanto tempo eu fiquei desligada ?- Trubel perguntou, depois que Nick abraçou ela por no mínimo uma hora, até ela ouvir o barulho de uma panela chiando em um fogão e ver Adalind desligando a panela, segurando Kelly no colo.-Wow, o que ela faz aqui e... esse aí já é o bebê de vocês ?-Trubel perguntou á Nick, agora aos cochichos, vendo ele voltar com uma bandeja cheia de comida, com tudo o que Trubel gostava de comer.- Longa história Trubel, você nem ia acreditar nem na metade. E, vem cá. Consegue se levantar ?-Nick respondera a Trubel, cochichando de volta.

De qualquer jeito, ele decidira que já era hora de Trubel conhecer Kelly. Claro que, como uma Grimm, Trubel começou a ofegar, de medo, quando ela e Nick iam se aproximando de Adalind e do bebê. Trubel ainda não sabia que Adalind estava mesmo mudando.-Calma, ela não vai te machucar.-Nick disse, tranquilizando a jovem Grimm. Bom, se Nick disse que Adalind não vai mais me machucar, acredito nele. , Trubel pensou, ainda com um pouco de medo.

-Trubel, oi ! Que bom saber que você está bem. O Nick parecia que ia perder os cabelos, de tanto que passava a mão na cabeça, preocupado com você.- Adalind disse a Trubel, dando uma risadinha

-Mentira, Trubel, nem foi isso assim não !-E, sussurrando pra Adalind, Nick disse :-Fofoqueira !-Nick disse a Adalind, fazendo a loira segurar uma risadinha. Adalind voltara a terminar de fazer a comida de Kelly, que estava agora chorando no colo da mãe.-Ah Trubel, esse aqui é o Kelly, meu filho. Ei amigão, essa aqui é a tia Trubel, diz ''oi'' á ela !-Nick dizia ao bebê, brincando com as mãozinhas dele.

Não tinha jeito, parecia mesmo que Adalind estava mesmo mudando pelo bebê. Nossa, isso ia ser divertido, ver Nick mostrar as habilidades dele como pai, pensou Trubel, dando uma risadinha.-Oh pessoal, ele é tão fofinho e pequenininho, parece um boneco !-Trubel disse, encantada com Kelly, brincando com as mãozinhas do bebê. E, olhando feio pra Nick, ela acrescentou : -Tia Trubel, Nick ?-Trubel disse á Nick, o olhando feio. Nick tentou segurar uma risada, mas logo ele viu que Trubel soltara um leve gemido de dor.

-Ei, o que foi ?-Nick perguntara a Trubel, preocupado, já pensando no pior. Mas ele logo deduziu que a garota deve mesmo estar muito cansada e precisando de uma boa noite de sono.-Nada Nick, estou só um pouco cansada, só isso.-Trubel murmurou, querendo deixar que não precisava de ajuda.

Mas até ela via que estava andando mal ainda e precisava de ajuda para ir até a cama que ela ia ficar agora, a cama de Nick. -Então, vem cá...-Nick disse, ajudando a garota a ir até sua antiga cama. Antiga sim, porque mesmo se Trubel começar a reclamar, a cama dele agora seria dela.-Você pode ficar com minha cama, Trub, eu durmo com... a Adalind.-Nick disse a Trubel, a cobrindo com um edredom e tentando não parecer desconfortável com o que disse.-Wow Nick, volta a fita. Como é que é ? Você vai dormir com ela ? Quem te viu quem te vê, Nick ! -Trubel disse, dando uma risada ao ver como Nick ficou depois que ele disse que iria dormir com Adalind naquela noite.

-Engraçadinha !-Nick resmungou e depois fez um carinho em Trubel, rindo.-Boa noite, guerreira. Se precisar de alguma coisa, vou estar bem aqui.-Logo após que Nick verificou se Trubel estava mesmo dormindo, ele ocupou o lado da cama que Trubel não ocupara e enquanto fazia um carinho no ombro de Trubel, bem devagar, por causa dos machucados, Nick também sentiu que logo cairia no sono.

 _Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite..._

Trubel acabara de acordar, ofegante e com o coração disparado de medo. Será que algum dia ela iria esquecer o tempo que foi sequestrada e iria voltar a confiar em alguém de novo ? Ainda ofegante, ela olhou rápido em volta, e viu que não estava naquela prisão e se lembrou que estava segura com Nick e, espantosamente, com Adalind. Trubel olhou para o lado e vira que Nick tinha ficado com ela até agora

.-Oh calma, Trubel, o que foi ?!- Nick perguntara a Trubel, assustado ao ver a garota com tanto medo assim e olhando para ele como se ele fosse... matar ela ?!-Desculpa se te acordei, Nick. Sonho ruim, só isso.- Trubel disse, enterrando o rosto nas mãos, como que tentando tirar da cabeça as imagens do pesadelo.

 _Menos mal, foi só um pesadelo, podia ter sido algo pior_. , Nick pensara, respirando aliviado. Mas ele sabia que um Grimm tendo pesadelos era a pior sensação do mundo e ele sabia que Trubel nunca ia se recuperar do trauma que passou enquanto estiveram longe um do outro.-Tá tudo bem agora, Trubel, respira, tá tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Não vou deixar nada te machucar de novo.-Nick disse a Trubel, abraçando protetoramente a garota.

Alguns minutos depois, Trubel começara a ficar mais calma e deixou que se descansasse um pouco no abraço de Nick.

-Nick ?- Trubel perguntou ao melhor amigo, que apenas fez um ''hum'' ?'', quase fechando os olhos de novo.-Acha que um dia vou confiar em alguém de novo ?-Trubel perguntou novamente a Nick, em uma voz cheia de sono. Ela não queria mais pensar sobre o que passou, mas sentia que tinha que falar com alguém sobre o que passou.

-Não sei, garota. Acho que no início vai ser um pouco difícil você esquecer de tudo e sentir que pode confiar em alguém de novo, sabe ? Mas, como sempre, vamos fazer de tudo para que se sinta segura de novo, tá bem ?-Nick beijou o topo da cabeça de Trubel e depois fez uma careta, se sentindo ofendido por uma coisa que ela disse.-Oh, e sobre não confiar mais em mim ? Você perguntou mesmo isso ?-Nick perguntou a Trubel se fingindo de ofendido, o que fez a garota rir um pouco.-Jesus, Nick, desde quando ficou tão dramático assim ?

Mas logo, o sono veio de novo, e outra vez, Nick se ajeitou na cama, nunca deixando de sair do lado de Trubel. Depois de tudo o que passaram esses poucos dias, Nick não queria se separar da garota outra vez.-Nick ? Você me ama? Como uma irmã ? Verdadeiro ou falso ?-Trubel murmurou, quase dormindo.

Ela sabia que Nick ia dizer que ''sim''. Era uma das poucas vezes que ela tinha um amigo verdadeiro, alguém com quem ela pudesse contar sempre.-Hum... Verdadeiro.-Nick disse, soltando um leve bocejo, mas rindo, enquanto deixava Trubel descansar junto dele. Nick se sentia aliviado por Trubel estar bem. Não fisicamente bem, pois ela ainda estava com alguns machucados, mas viva e bem e aquilo já era o bastante para ele. Logo, Trubel já estava dormindo, segura e protegida , junto com Nick.

\- Durma bem, princesa guerreira. Eu te amo como uma irmã. Verdadeiro.- Nick disse baixinho, com um pequeno sorriso e também começando finalmente a dormir. Ele iria fazer o que fosse preciso para fazer Trubel sorrir outra vez.

 _Eu : E... chegamos ao fim da fic ! Aww, acho que essa foi uma das melhores fics Truhardt que eu já escrevi ! Queria um irmão mais velho como o Nick !*chora histérica*_

 _Nick : Lá vem... *disfarçando uma pequena lágrima*_

 _Eu : Ora ora, o que temos aqui... Nick Burkhardt chorando com uma fic minha ? Parece que os Grimms sentem, afinal... *dou uma risadinha* E quem adivinhou de onde veio minha inspiração pra a cena final ?_

 _Nick : Ah claro. Quem não iria adivinhar que você se inspirou na cena do epílogo de Jogos Vorazes-A Esperança ? *sorri debochado* Mas até que mandou bem, garota ! Com medo do que você vai escrever depois... *engole em seco*_

 _Eu : Nickie, Nickie... um dia você vai entender que a mente de uma ficwriter nunca para... E então pessoas, a fic ficou boa ? Confesso que eu chorei aqui escrevendo essa fic, especialmente o final :( (Tributo do Distrito 4 aqui *-* ) ) Espero que tenham gostado da fic e espero ver a opinião de vocês ! Até a próxima fic e até semana que vem, com mais Grimm !_

 _Nick : Essa sua frase ''a mente de uma ficwriter nunca para'' foi meio insana, sabia ?_

 _Eu : Pura verdade, sabia ?*reviro os olhos* Até mais, galera !_


End file.
